maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Jackson/russgamemaster
Bio Michael Jackson was an American singer, songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actor. Called the King of Pop, his contributions to music and dance, along with his publicized personal life, made him a global figure in popular culture for over four decades. The eighth child of the Jackson family, he debuted on the professional music scene along with his elder brothers Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, and Marlon as a member of the Jackson 5 in 1964, and began his solo career in 1971. In the early 1980s, Jackson became a dominant figure in popular music. The music videos for his songs, including those of "Beat It", "Billie Jean", and "Thriller", were credited with breaking down racial barriers and with transforming the medium into an art form and promotional tool. The popularity of these videos helped to bring the then-relatively-new television channel MTV to fame. With videos such as "Black or White" and "Scream", he continued to innovate the medium throughout the 1990s, as well as forging a reputation as a touring solo artist. Through stage and video performances, Jackson popularized a number of complicated dance techniques, such as the robot and the moonwalk, to which he gave the name. His distinctive sound and style has influenced numerous hip hop, post-disco, contemporary R&B, pop, and rock artists. Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passives Dancing Machine - immune to Stun, Fear, Depower, and Opportunity debuffs. Enjoy yourself - all allies gain Rising Up at the start of each round. Cheater - chance to counter attacks, causing Nerfed I want you back - attacks that reduce an ally's health to 0 have a chance to reduce it to 1% instead. Attacks L1 - Beat It Unarmed Melee 8 hits One Enemy (enemy) State of Shock - Reduced damage on next attack. Performing an attack causes damage and Pressure Points. Removed after triggering. Fear effect. (all allies) Wind Up - next attack does 25% more damage. L2 - Smooth Criminal Ranged Gun One Enemy (enemy) He left the bloodstains on the carpet - causes Bleeding. Applies Shred to targets with Bleeding. Applies Ravaged to targets with Shred. (enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks (all allies) We Are The World - Removes debuffs when applied. Attacks cost half stamina. (all allies) Annie, are you okay? - Restores health. L6 - Thriller Summons dancing zombies to attack. Summon Melee 3 round cooldown - starts cooled down All enemies (special) THRILLER NIGHT! - does extra damage to enemies with Fear effects. (self) Speed Demon - MJ gains an extra turn and then avoids the next attack. (enemy) Speechless - unable to use Sonic abilities. Actions no longer apply Fear effects. Fear effect. (enemy) Someone in The Dark - Fumbling + attacks have 10% chance to miss. Lasts 3 rounds. L9 - Greatest Show on Earth Unarmed Melee A dance damages the enemy. All Enemies 35 hits 3 round cooldown - starts cooled down (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Twenty-Five Miles - does extra damage to non-speedsters and targets with Slowed, Staggered, Chilled, or Frozen. (all allies) Heal The World - completely restores stamina and health. (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Got the Hots - takes damage each turn. Any fire attack will chain to this target. Shield effects absorb less damage. Defense reduced. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Average Joes Big Guns Familiar Scared of The Moon - with Princess Luna Category:Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Generalists Category:Non-Marvel Category:Male Category:200 CP